Robert Schmurtz
by Castielific
Summary: Et si Jack s'appelait Robert?
1. Robert Schmurtz

**ROBERT SCHMURTZ**

**auteur: sganzy**

**e-mail:  ****http/sganzy27.monsite.wanadoo.fr**

**Disclamer: pas à moi, pas de sous**

**Spoiler: saison 8, pas de pete, et Janet est vivante (le paradis quoi…)**

**Genre: humour**

**Résumé: et si jack s'appelait robert schmurtz...**

**Note de l'auteur: craquage de slip numéro 2 de la journée...heureusement que j'ai en tête que le ridicule ne tue pas... :-p**

**Bonne lecture!**

La sonnerie stridente força sam à ouvrir un oeil. Elle frappa l'appareil en grognant.

Puis remonta le drap par dessus son visage en soupirant.

Bon sang que ça allait être dur!

Elle était mille fois plus fatiguée qu'au moment où elle avait été se coucher.

Normal, elle n'avait pas dormi...ou si peu.

Bon...ce n'était ni inhabituel, ni réellement grave étant donné qu'elle était en congé. Mais quand même, ça l'énervait. La raison de son insomnie l'énervée et l'énervement avait causé son insomnie.

Elle rejeta brusquement le drap jusqu'à ses pieds.

NON!

Elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Elle venait d'y penser en boucle pendant des heures. Il fallait qu'elle arrête! Elle se sermonna pour la énième fois.

Mais de nouveau, sa mémoire ramena à son souvenir les images vues la veille.

Jack o'neill. Jack O'Neill dans un restaurant. Dans un restaurant avec une femme. Une femme à qui il tenait la main. Une main qui n'était pas la sienne...

Elle se frappa mentalement la tête contre un mur.

Elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne pas repenser à ça.

Après tout, elle avait fini par se résoudre qu'elle n'aurait jamais droit à la longue robe blanche et au mariage parfait dont elle rêvait étant enfant...ou du moins pas avec son supérieur...

Une nouvelle image s'imposa à son esprit à l'association des mots "mariage" et "supérieur".

Après quelques secondes de rêveries elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir de son armoire. Son air niais la fit grimacer. Elle tira la langue à l'image qui lui était renvoyée et enfuit sa tête dans son oreiller, se grondant mentalement.

C'est alors qu'elle prit une décision. Une décision importante.

Il lui restait trois jours de congés.

Trois jours loin du SGC et de son commandant.

Elle avait besoin d'oublier son supérieur. C'était nécessaire à la reprise de "sa vie privée" et surtout "amoureuse".

Et quel était le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser d'une drogue?...car étant donné le niveau de dépendance qu'elle en avait, il était incontestablement une drogue redoutable...: une cure.

Elle avait besoin...non...elle DEVAIT faire une cure anti-jack o'neill.

Pas facile...

Mais elle y parviendrait.

Elle était bien venue à bout d'un super soldat invincible d'Anubis non? Elle était Samantha carter. Elle avait fait exploser un soleil. Elle pouvait bien réussir à éliminer cette intoxication à jack O'Neill...non?

le fait qu'elle s'énerve contre elle même au mot "intoxication", bien trop péjoratif pour être associé à un homme tel que jack O'Neill, la fit désespérée un instant.

Ça n'était pas gagné...du tout

Après un long soupir, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se promettant de ne pas penser à lui avant qu'elle ait fini sa douche.

Une fois la douche finie, elle releva le menton, fière d'avoir tenu sa promesse envers elle-même.

Réalisant qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si adictée de jack O'Neill que ça, elle décida de relever un défi un peu...beaucoup plus lourd: ne pas penser à jack o'neill de la journée...bon ok, étant donné son niveau de "dépendance" c'était pas évident...mais elle pouvait le faire...du moins elle l'espérait...

Se servant un café, elle alluma le poste de radio d'où un son grésillant lâcha une douce mélodie. S'installant à table, elle déplia le journal devant elle et parcourut des yeux la première page tout en soufflant sur le liquide brûlant de sa tasse.

Son souffle se coupa.

Là, en gros titre, en grosse lettre, en gras, le mot "jack" était écrit.

Crispant ses doigts sur sa tasse, elle repoussa le journal.

Non. Elle n'y penserait pas.

Elle tenta de se concentrer sur l'émission sur le cinéma qui passait à la radio, buvant une gorgée de café.

Un ciné serait peut-être une bonne idée pour se changer les idées...

À la radio, X1: personnellement, si je dois conseiller un film, c'est bien le dernier jack Nicholson.

Elle faillit s'étrangler avec son café.

Radio, X2: vous trouvez? Je n'ai pas trouvé ce film formidable. Par contre, j'ai passé un moment très agréable devant la version animée de "jack et le haricot magique".

Cette fois, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Posant violemment sa tasse sur la table en soupirant. Non, elle n'y penserait pas. Elle n'y penserait pas. Elle n'y pensera...

Radio, X1: vous rigolez? Le personnage de jack n'a jamais été aussi mal retranscrit que dans cette horrible...

Excédée, elle se jeta sur son poste de radio et changea la chaîne.

Elle était forte. Elle était une femme forte. Si elle décidait de ne pas penser à jack, elle ne penserait pas à...

Radio, X3: j'accepte volontiers votre...

"Jack'cepte?". Elle ferma fermement les yeux, et changea la chaîne.

Radio, X4: cessez donc de jacasser madame, vous savez très bien que...krkrkroukr

Changement de chaîne.

Radio: j'accompagnerais... krkrkroukr... vous savez en général...krkrkrkroukr...raciste? Oh! Neil ne soyez pas idiot vous...krkrkrkroukrkr...alors Pamela c'est pour quand? Normale j'accouche dans...krkrkrkroukrkr...oui je le crie au et fort! Oui j'accuse monsieur...krkrkrkrkroukrkr

Les sourcils froncés, sam se résolut à éteindre la radio.

Quoiqu'elle entende, ses pensées étaient ramenées à lui.

Dans ce cas, le silence était peut-être la solution?

Mauvaise idée. Le silence laisse beaucoup trop de place aux pensées.

Il lui fallait autre chose.

Une occupation.

Oui c'était bien ça.

Une occupation.

Jetant le reste de son café dans l'évier, elle attrapa sa veste et partit.

Quelques heures plus tard, la porte claqua alors qu'elle rentrait.

Dépitée, désespérée, agacée, elle se laissa tombée dans son fauteuil.

Impossible.

Elle avait beau essayé, elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir de ses pensées.

Tout le lui rappelait, mots et objets...objets qui allait d'un 4X4 à une casquette...sans parler des tee-shirts noirs, et de la couleur verte olive...sa préférée...

Ah oui et d'ailleurs parlons en des tee-shirts!

Depuis quand la marque o'neill était-elle devenue si célèbre?

Quoiqu'elle fasse, où qu'elle regarde, ses yeux tombaient toujours sur un quelconque objet portant le sigle de cette marque.

Le lieutenant colonel carter se laissa tomber sur le côté. Maudissant jack o'neill de s'appeler jack o'neill.

Pourquoi ne s'appelait-il pas...robert schmurtz?

C'est vrai quoi! Au moins, robert et schmurtz n'étaient pas des mots qu'on entendait à tous les coins de rue!

Quelques heures plus tard, elle éteignait la télévision, balançait un chausson en plein dans l'écran et enfournait une cuillère pleine de glace.

Elle avait tenté de se changer les idées en regardant la télé. Mais apparemment toutes les chaînes avaient décidés de se monter contre elle: entre celle qui passait Titanic où kate winslet criait "jack" à tous bouts de champs, un téléfilm déprimant où une petite fille du nom de Jacqueline avait la leucémie, une enquête sur les plus grandes fraudes dans les casinos, à la table de black jack bien sûr, et un reportage sur les jacobins...

Maintenant, assis dans la pénombre, sam grattait le fond de son pot de glace à la noix de cajou, songeant que si l'on inversait deux lettres à cajou ça ferait jacou...

Et si elle l'appelait?

Elle pourrait faire mine de prendre des nouvelles...peut-être lui dirait-il qu'il avait dîner la veille avec sa soeur...ou peut-être que les mains enlacées n'étaient qu'un effet d'optique et qu'en réalité jack était seul à sa table en train de...remuer les doigts et que comme par hasard, la femme à la table juste à côté de lui faisait la même chose dans le sens inverse...possible non?

S: pathétique...

Après un rapide regard à l'horloge de son magnétoscope, la jeune femme empoigna le téléphone et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie.

S: Janet c'est moi...qu'est ce que c'est tout ce bruit?...ah...oh désolée je ne voulais pas te déranger...tu as besoin d'aide ?...pas de problème, j'arrive!

Souriant un instant amusé, la jeune femme remit rapidement ses cheveux en ordre et quitta sa maison.

MAISON DE JANET, quelques minutes plus tard:

À peine la voiture du colonel carter s'engageait-elle dans la rue de son amie que le son d'une musique techno résonna dans les cloisons de sa voiture. Grimaçant légèrement en imaginant la tête que devait faire son amie, elle gara sa voiture.

Après avoir était contrainte de passer au dessus de plusieurs jeunes sur le perron, elle ouvrit la porte de la maison. Aussitôt le son de la musique lui arriva en plein visage tel un souffle.

Se bouchant les oreilles, elle joua du coude pour traverser le salon envahi d'adolescents sautant et gesticulant dans tous les sens.

Elle se sentait soudain si vieille...

Ja: Sam!

S: Janet! Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe!

Le médecin lui empoigna le bras et le conduit jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison où leurs tympans purent être légèrement épargnés.

Janet se laissa tomber sur la marche de la terrasse, les bras ballants.

Ja: j'en peux plus.

S, souriant: raconte.

Ja: après trois mois de harcèlement j'ai enfin permis à ma chère fille de fêter son anniversaire avec ses amis. Le truc...c'est que je ne savais pas qu'elle en avait autant...

Devant la mine dépitée de la jeune femme, la militaire ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

Ja: ça n'a rien de drôle! Ils sont en train de démolir ma maison!

S: pourquoi est ce que tu ne leur as pas tout simplement dit de se calmer?

Ja, sarcastique: c'est ça et tu ne veux pas non plus que je leur chante frère jack, peut-être qu'ils s'endormiront comme ça...

Sam ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, ce que son amie ne manqua pas.

Ja: et toi, pourquoi m'as tu appelé si tard ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes...

S:...je n'en peux plus Janet!

Ja: de quoi?

Carter entreprit alors de lui raconter son "problème" et sa journée. Cela faisait déjà un moment que, constatant que Janet n'était pas dupe, Samantha avait décidé de jouer franc jeux avec elle et de tout lui dire sur ses sentiments pour jack. après tout, c'est à cela que servaient les meilleures amies...quoique...observant fraiser essuyer une larme du pouce alors qu'elle ne pouvait cesser de rire...sam se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire...

S: ça n'a rien de drôle!

Ja, riant toujours: oh que si!

La jeune femme se prit la tête entre la main. Riant de plus belle, le docteur la prit par le poignet et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Ja: allez un petit remontant ne te fera pas de mal!

Traversant la masse compact de jeunes peuplant les couloirs, les rires de Janet doublèrent alors qu'elle remarquait que la marque O'Neill était incontestablement très à la mode chez les adolescents.

Après maintes périples et grognements agacés de sam, elles atteignirent enfin la cuisine. Janet cria un instant et la pièce fut à eux.

Le colonel carter se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec un soupir.

S: ceci n'était qu'un aperçu de mon calvaire...

Ja: ne t'inquiètes pas, les mots ja...interdits ne franchiront pas le pas de cette cuisine.

S: ne parle pas trop vite...il est impossible à exorciser, quoique je tente de faire quelques choses le ramène à moi et je repense à lui et à cette femme qui...

Ja: wow wow wow quelle femme?

S: hier, je l'ai vu dans un restaurant, il était avec une femme...il lui tenait la main.

Un mystérieux sourire s'afficha sur le visage du médecin, alors qu'elle se tournait vers les placards à la recherche d'une boisson.

S: quoi?

Ja, toujours de dos: quoi quoi?

S: tu souris.

Ja, son sourire s'agrandissant: absolument pas!

S: Janet je l'entends dans ta voix! J'y crois pas, je t'avoue que je suis atteinte de...

Ja, se retournant vers elle: la maladie d'amour?

Sam plissa les yeux dans un regard noir. Fraiser retourna à son placard.

Ja: crois moi sam, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

S, ricanant: et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

Ja, malicieuse: mon petit doigt.

S, suspicieuse: toi tu sais quelques choses

Ja, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles: en effet.

S: dis moi...quoique...non je ne veux pas savoir. Le général O'Neill a tout à fait le droit d'avoir une vie privée, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler. Ce ne sont pas mes...

Ja: Johanne Brandson.

S:...

Ja, lui refaisant face: c'est avec elle qu'il était.

S, légèrement blessée: tu la connais?

Ja: personnellement non. Mais...désolée, sam je n'aurais pas dû te le dire...surtout que je ne peux rien te dire d'autres...

S, se mordant les lèvres: je comprends.

Se passant la main dans les cheveux sam maudit les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux. Elle était ridicule. Pourquoi continuait-elle à se faire autant de mal...il fallait qu'elle l'oublie...mais bon sang pourquoi s'appelait il jack O'Neill!

Remarquant les yeux embués de son amie, Janet s'approcha et s'accroupit près d'elle.

Ja: non sam non...arrêtes.

S, se passant la main sur les yeux: je suis désolée, je sais que c'est idiot mais...

Ja, douce: ça n'a rien d'idiot. Ce n'est simplement pas justifié.

Piqué au vif, la jeune femme releva le regard vers son amie.

Ja: je...rah le général va me tuer!

Elle sembla hésiter un instant puis inspirant un grand coup, elle se lança.

Ja: Johanne Brandson est avocate.

S: quoi mais...il a des problèmes ?...il...

Ja: non, tu n'as pas compris...elle est avocate au JAG ou plus exactement conseillère juridique. Apparemment ils se seraient connus suite à une désobéissance du général il y a plusieurs années...

S, amer: et ils ont décidés de se souvenir du bon vieux temps...

Ja: pas exactement. Bien que non officiel leur rendez vous était purement professionnel...

Samantha fronça les sourcils, elle n'y comprenait rien. Pourtant il avait pris la main de cette femme et...comment ça non officiel? Qu'est ce qui...

Ja: tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que jack avait besoin de conseil...juridiquement parlant et que...

S: que...?

Ja, un sourire en coin: ça te concerne.

S: quoi mais...Janet!

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, la tête de nouveau plongée dans son placard alors qu'elle avait grimpé sur une chaise.

S: Janet!

Ja, fouillant: ne cherches pas j'ai déjà assez gâché la surprise comme ça!

S: quelle surprise?

Ja, menaçante : sam...

S: ok je ne dis plus rien mais...

Ja: sam...

S, souriant: ...

Silence.

Ja, fière : alors très chère amie j'ai trouvé le parfait remontant pour toi.

S, avec un sourire intriguée: ah oui?

Elle se leva et vint se mettre à côté de son amie. Celle ci, voulant faire durer le mystère sortit lentement ce qu'elle empoignait, puis le mit fièrement face au visage blond dans un "ta da!".

Aussitôt les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire alors que sam attrapait la bouteille de jack daniels...

FIN

Je vous interdis formellement de me demander une suite! (N'est ce pas Lola...ainsi (en anticipant) que toutes ces demoiselles du forum de la porte des étoiles hein :-p)


	2. Le Monde de Robert

LE MONDE DE ROBERT

Auteur: sganzy

E-mail: http/sganzy.monsite.wanadoo.fr (attention nouvelle adresse)

dis clamer: pas à moi, pas de sous

Spoiler: sam colonel, jack général, mais pas de pete et une janet.

Genre: S/J, humour (je l'ai retrouvé! Je crois…)

Résumé: suite de rober schmurtz

Note de l'auteur: comme je le craignez on m'a demandé une suite, et vu que j'avais du temps libre et que je suis une fille gentille, la voilà. Par contre niveau réalisme c'est pas ça…

L'homme réajusta nerveusement ses manches, inspira profondément, puis se lança.

J: alors voilà...ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas facile à dire...enfin...pour moi du moins. Seulement ça fait trop longtemps que je garde ça en moi, trop de temps perdu, je n'en peux plus. Alors voilà, je vais le dire...dans quelques secondes...laissez moi juste...

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux

J, dans sa barbe: allez jack, tu peux y arriver, je le sais...tu peux y arriver.

Il respira un grand coup et se relança.

J: carter je...carter vous...non pas carter...Samantha...sam...ma sam...non pas de ma...sam sans ma...sam...bref, je vou...je vou...

J, se plaquant une main sur le front: roh c'est pas vrai j'y arriverais pas. Allez o'neill allez o'neill allez...

Il se mit à sauter sur place, comme pour s'échauffer avant un effort physique considérable. Puis il stoppa et planta son regard dans celui qui lui faisait face.

J: sam je vou...ATCHOUM!

J, s'énervant: ah mais c'est pas vrai je suis allergique à cette phrase ou quoi!

J, se reprenant: je disais donc sam je vou...ATCHOUM!...je vou ATCHOUM ATCHOUM...je AAAA AAAAA vou...ATCHOUM!

Posant deux mains contre le mur il fit mine de se taper la tête contre le béton.

J: je ATCHOUM! Oh puis merde!

Il fit deux pas en arrière et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit derrière lui. Jetant un regard au miroir devant lequel il s'entraînait, il soupira profondément.

Il resta un instant allongé puis, se releva brutalement.

_Non jack tu ne vas pas laisser tomber comme ça! Tu viens juste d'obtenir le droit d'être avec elle! Enfin! D'ailleurs faudrait que je pense à envoyer un bouquet à Johanne…et…bref! Tu es un dur! Tu es général! Tu es courageux! Pas de poule mouillé ici! Tu vas y arriver. Tu vas y arriver parce que tu peux y arriver et que tu le veux!...enfin...la veux..._

D'une pirouette il atterrit près du téléphone qu'il empoigna. Elle était en congé aujourd'hui, elle devait donc probablement être chez elle. Il composa le numéro.

Un son retentit et il se lança sans même réfléchir.

J: sam je vous aime!

X: Samantha carter n'est pas disponible pour le moment veuillez laisser un message après le bip ou rappeler ultérieurement...BIIIPPPPP

J: hein quoi! Non! Rah c'est pas vrai mais qu'est ce que...mince...ça a dit bip...heu...carter c'est jack...enfin...votre général...enfin...vous savez qui je suis...et sinon ça va? La forme? Ba oui c'est ça que je voulais savoir...enfin et aussi vous dire que...je vou...enfin je vou...je vous vois lundi bye!

Il raccrocha brusquement.

_Oh mon dieu non! Dites moi pas que j'ai fait ce que je viens de faire? Non! Non non non non non non non non non...ah ba bravo jack t'as tout foutu en l'air là! Et en beauté! Maintenant il te reste plus qu'à prendre le prochain avion pour puttelange-les-pins et à changer de nom…….robert schmurtz. Voilà à partir de demain tu t'appelles robert schmurtz. Faut juste que je trouve le numéro de l'aéroport et...STOP! Après tout, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. peut-être que son répondeur n'a rien enregistré, ou qu'il déconne et qu'elle n'aura donc jamais le message, ou peut être que je m'étais trompé de numéro ou...pathétique. Et la palme de la pathéticité revient à jack o'neill!...tiens pathéticité...il existe ce mot? Ba dans le monde de robert schmurtz il existera, ça sera même mon deuxième prénom tiens. Robert pathéticité schmurtz...c'est pas si mal comme nom robert après tout..._

Bondissant sur ses pieds, jack...Ou robert...commença à parcourir la pièce de long en large d'un pas rapide.

_Bon allez ro...jack reprend toi! Tout n'est pas perdu. Si son répondeur était en route, c'est qu'elle n'était pas chez elle et donc qu...qu'elle était avec un autre? _

La mine d'o'neill se ferma et ses pas stoppèrent.

_Quoiqu'il en soit il ne faut pas qu'elle ait ce message...je devrais peut-être appeler walter, il doit savoir comment effacer les messages par téléphone...walter la commère à la rescousse? Autant m'habituer à robert tout de suite!_

QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TARD:

PAF BOUM OUTCH!

J, se frottant le front: ah ba bravo!

Regardant autour de lui dans la pénombre, il chercha du regard une quelconque présence. Il tendit l'oreille tout en se relevant doucement.

Rien. Sam n'était pas là.

_Note pour plus tard: rappelez à carter de fermer ses fenêtres quand elle sort, c'est dangereux!_

Il parcourut de nouveau la pièce du regard et le stoppa sur une petite lumière rouge clignotante.

_Bingo! _

S'avançant à tâtons vers la lumière, il se cogna la cheville contre le coin de la table basse. Se mordant les lèvres sous la douleur il sautilla un instant sur un pied dans la pièce. Pas que ça calmerait la douleur, juste par réflexe.

Il stoppa cependant tout geste, un pied en l'air, la bouche ouverte quand un bruit de clé retentit.

Paniquant légèrement il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une sortie de secours ou d'une cachette. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors et il bondit au sol, espérant que le canapé le cacherait convenablement pendant un temps.

La jeune femme avança dans la pièce, elle jeta nonchalamment son sac au loin, se maudissant d'avoir bu ce cinquième verre de jack daniels.

Sac qui atterrit directement sur le crâne de jack qui ne put retenir un "outch!" retentissant.

Immédiatement sam stoppa ses pas, tendant l'oreille, elle avança prudemment jusqu'à la provenance du son.

_Merde merde merde merde merde..."heu hello je m'appelle robert schmurtz!"...na vite une excuse une excuse une excuse vite..._

Arrivée à proximité, sam écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant son "cambrioleur"

S: mon général!

J, se relevant d'un bond: ah ba non mes lunettes de soleil n'était pas sous votre canapé!

_Pitoyable..._

S: je vous demande pardon…?

J: ne vous excusez pas elles ne sont même pas ici de toute façon...

_Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi...tiens il est pas mal ce mur là...et si j'allais me taper la tête contre..._

S: mon général je peux savoir ce que vous faites chez moi en plein milieu de la nuit?

J: je...enfin je...

_Une excuse...pitié une excuse..._

J: je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit "hey et si j'allais faire un ptit coucou à ma scientifique préférée!"

S: à 1h30 du matin?

J: quoi? Déjà? Oulala va falloir que j'aille me coucher moi! Allez bonne nuit carter content d'avoir papotter avec vous...

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte d'entrée.

S, les mains sur les hanches: mon général!

_Bon ok...fuite impossible...excuse zéro...Thor...Thor! Si y a une attaque de crabes quelques part c'est le bon moment pour venir me chercher là! Thor! Pitié..._

S, posée: mon général, que faisiez vous ici?

_Et si je me lançais...après tout c'est le bon moment...bon certes elle a l'air en colère...mais justement..._

J: que pensez vous de robert comme prénom?

_Nom d'une cacahuète je n'ai pas dit ça! Me dites pas que j'ai dit ça!_

S, ahuri: qu...quoi?

J: c'est ce que je voulais vous demander. Que pensez vous de robert comme prénom? Moi je trouve ça pas si mal. Et puis y plein de petits surnoms possibles. C'est vrai quoi, il y a bob, roro, r...enfin pleins d'autres trucs quoi.

_Mais qu'est ce que...pour l'amour du ciel arrêtez de sortir de ma bouche satanés mots!...ça y est...je suis robert futur membre de l'asile de Colorado Springs…...à la tête qu'elle fait elle doit sûrement chercher à se rappeler du numéro de téléphone de Mackenzie..._

S:...café?

O'neill acquiesça en se passant une main dans les cheveux et la jeune femme disparut dans la cuisine. Il resta un instant planté dans le salon à jeter des regards désireux à la sortie...puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le répondeur qui clignotait toujours. C'était le moment...maintenant ou jamais. Furtif, il se dirigea vers l'appareil. Il commença alors à l'analyser, à la recherche du bouton "effacer".

Mais au moment où il allait appuyer dessus, sam réapparut et s'avança vers lui.

S: le café est en route. Ah tiens j'ai un message.

J, crispé: chouette alors.

Elle le regarda un instant, il était vraiment étrange ce soir.

S: vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien mon général?

J: absolument!

Il tenta de lui sourire et elle répondit légèrement, contrite. Puis elle reporta son attention à son répondeur.

_Quoi...Qu'est ce que...non! Éloignez votre de doigt de ce bouton...non non...non!_

S: mon général!

J: oui?

S: vous pourriez lâchez ma main s'il vous plait?

J: hein? ...oh...désolé...

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis appuya sur le bouton.

_Vite une diversion vite vite vite..._

X: vous avez un nouveau message...

_vite vite vite...rah je sais..._

X: reçu à 23h30...

_Carter je vou..._

ATCHOUM

_Carter je vou ATCHOUM je vou ATCHOUM...chouette ça marche allez on continue, avec un peu de chance elle entendra pas le message. Carter je vou...ATCHOUM vou ATCHOUM_

S: mon général vous êtes sûre que ça va aller?

J: oui oui

_Carter je ATCHOUM _

X: je vous vois lundi bye!

_Gagné._

S: tiens c'était un message de vous. Je n'ai pas entendu, vous vouliez quoi?

J: je voulais ...prendre des nouvelles! Et vu que vous n'étiez pas là je me suis inquiété et je suis venu.

_Je suis trop fort! Jack pot o'neill._

S, pas convaincue: ah.

J, louchant vers le bouton "effacer": mais c'est bon vous pouvez l'effacer maintenant ce message.

S: ça ne presse pas.

_Si! C'est même urgentissime!_

S: vous venez le café doit être prêt.

Sans attendre elle prit la direction de la cuisine. Jack la regarda un instant s'éloigner, puis fixa le répondeur. C'était beaucoup trop risqué de laisser ce message sur le répondeur. Il posa son doigt sur la touche quand une voix le fit sursauter.

S: qu'est ce que vous faites?

J: je...j'efface le message il...

D'un geste elle poussa sa main du bouton et appuya sur « play ». Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il disait sur ce message mais pour qu'il se comporte ainsi ça devait être important.

J: AAAAA...

Elle lui jeta un regard inhibant et il ravala son éternuement.

_Cette fois t'es foutu jack...ou devrais-je dire robert..._

X: hein quoi! Non! Rah c'est pas vrai mais qu'est ce que...

Fronçant les sourcils elle lui jeta un regard en biais. Il fixait le bout de ses chaussures en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

X: mince...ça a dit bip...heu...

_Fais quelque chose bon sang fais quelque chose..._

X: carter c'est jack ...enfin...votre général...

_Maintenant plus que deux solutions...soit tu refais faire tous tes papiers au nom de schmurtz_...

X: enfin...vous savez qui je suis...

_Soit tu devances la machine..._

X: ...et sinon ça va? La forme?

_Quand faut y aller..._

D'un geste, jack attira sam à lui et plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes. Passé le moment de surprise, sam se laissa aller. Les mains de la jeune femme glissèrent du torse à la nuque du militaire et alors que ses doigts allaient caresser les quelques cheveux de sa nuque, le baiser s'approfondit et s'intensifia.

À bout de souffle, ils furent contraints de séparer leurs lèvres, mais leurs corps semblèrent soudés l'un à l'autre.

X: je vou...enfin je vou...je vous vois lundi bye!

S, un léger sourire en coin: je vous quoi?

L'homme laissa son regard détailler ce visage si proche du sien. Deux grands yeux bleus envoûtants, un petit nez retroussé, une bouche si douce...ne pouvant s'en empêcher il y déposa de nouveau ses lèvres, mais la jeune femme mit un doigt entre eux.

S: je vous quoi?

Des joues rossis, un menton volontaire, des boucles blondes...

Serrant la femme contre lui il respira le parfum de ses cheveux...

_Enfin..._

Ses lèvres glissèrent vers son oreille et cette fois rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de finir sa phrase... (cliquez vous verrez personne en est mort)


End file.
